Works For Us
by Kamui Senketsu
Summary: Izuku was done, she was dumping this bastard. Or so she told herself. But she'd never really be "done" with him. The AU where Izuku is a woman, it's twelve in the morning and she's outside furious with nothing but a nightgown on and a raging asshole hot on her heels. KatsuDeku. FemIzuku. Adult Themes. Warnings inside. I don't own the cover art. Oneshot, for now.


**A:N: This fandom has dragged me into this deliciously shitty ship so it's full speed ahead. I also decided this ship doesn't have enough gender bend Izuku so I wrote this train wreck.**

**WARNING: FemIzuku, Foul language, OOCness, drama, and unconventional relationship dynamics up ahead.**

* * *

The thunderous slam of a door woke many people that weren't already awake on the 5th floor of a towering apartment building.

The sound of the very same door being ripped open and slamming against the wall followed moments after.

Izuku Midoriya ignored the expected occurrence and continued on her mission to get the heck away from the absolute butthole that had royally pissed her off for the nth time. Her shoulder length waves trailed behind her as she descended the stairs several at a time in her frenzied escape.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" An enraged voice roared.

Izuku scoffed, continuing to do just that because she was so freaking done. Just _done._

"Get back here we're not done talking!"

"Don't follow me. I'm trying to get _away_ from you." The woman huffed.

Away from their stupid arguments and their dangerously toxic relationship. Why did they even try? They literally just tore each other apart.

_'Well not anymore. I'm done with this.' _The hero told herself.

At last Izuku finally reached the lobby, ignoring the abhorred desk clerk as she stormed to the revolving glass doors of her apartment building's entrance. She stepped out into the open darkened streets of Musutafu, the night air chilling her bare arms and legs. Izuku shivered slightly but kept going. She made it halfway down the block and would have kept going too, despite her state of undress if only Katsuki Bakugo hadn't grabbed the wrist of his girlfriend in a vice grip, whirling her around so that she was forced to face him.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic, stop acting like we're in a tv drama and get your ass back into the house." Katsuki ordered.

_Dramatic_? How very dare he? Izuku's head reared back in offense, her expression twisting in displeasure as she huffed, "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!"

"You're right, you don't have one." Katsuki snarled without thought.

They both paused, equally surprised by his words. The number one and two heroes stared at one another, speechless. Red vs. green. And my wasn't that something? How it always came down to that?

Katsuki vs. Izuku. Even though they were both nearing twenty six, they still couldn't grow the hell up and _really_ talk to each other.

But the silence reigning supreme didn't last longer than a few shell shocked moments because the number two hero fully registered what her boyfriend had just heartlessly spewed at her. And then Izuku's expression twisted scornfully, her temper chafing against her usually mild manner as it often did where Katsuki was concerned. The furious expression truly didn't suit her.

"You're right, I don't." She returned, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp, fists clenching with the need to pound something. "And you'd think you didn't either with the way you act. I pity your parents, they worked _so hard_ on you and yet you still turned out to be an insufferable brat."

Izuku wouldn't be ashamed to admit that she took a vindictive pleasure in the way his face screwed up and how he bared his teeth at her like an animal. Just as Katsuki enraged her it was never a secret she could do so just as easily to him.

"What did you say!?" The blonde man bellowed, spitting righteous fury. "You smart mouthed bitch—"

Izuku slapped her boyfriend smooth across the face. And she did it with all the strength she could muster without using her quirk. There was absolutely no way he could have dodged. Katsuki had been absolutely blind sided by the swiftness of the attack and his own boiling temper. The resounding crack of Izuku's palm meeting his face echoed throughout the deserted midnight streets.

Katsuki actually stumbled aside a few steps. He turned to look at her with equal amounts of shock and murder in his ruby irises as a fresh stinging handprint glowed across the surface of his right cheek.

"Glare all you want." Izuku hissed. "This'll be the last you see of me, you bastard. I'm leaving you."

It was Katsuki's turn to scoff.

"For the fifthieth fucking time." He said, rolling his eyes. "Please, you've been "leaving me" since we got together and where are you now?"

"I hate that arrogance. It really gets old." Izuku told him, eyes narrowing. "See how smug you look after this."

The female hero turned without another word and began walking away.

As if it could ever be that easy.

"Deku you utter bitch!" Katsuki yelled. "Don't you turn your back on me! I told you _not _to fucking walk away from me!"

"And I told you that I'm leaving you, and I mean it!" She screamed back, picking up the pace when she noticed him storming after her. "Don't follow me!"

"Stop making a scene and get your freckled ass back in the house!" Katsuki yelled, grabbing her again and forcing her to turn around. His hands clamped around her toned biceps so hard she knew she'd have hideous bruises as soon as he released her.

"You're hurting me, let go!" Izuku spat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katsuki barked, shaking her a little.

"Let go I said!" The greenette snapped, failing to yank away from him.

"Not until you answer my goddamn question." He sneered. "What's your problem? Why are you being such an asshole right now?"

"Me!?" Izuku squawked. "You're the one doing a perfect impression of an abusive spouse! Let go of me Katsuki or so help me god I will use One for All and _make _you."

This was ridiculous. They were still in their pajamas for the love of everything. Izuku was literally barefoot, and in a damn near see through pink nightgown that barely covered her modesty. (Of course it was something _this _dickbag had picked out). Katsuki was a little more prepared wearing a white tank, baggy black sweats and a pair of plain slides.

"By all means do what you have to do but I am not letting go of you until you start spewing something other than bullishit out of your mouth." The man growled, expression darkening. "Where the fuck do you even plan to go? You're fucking naked and barefoot you moron!"

"I'm sick of this!" Izuku screeched. "I'm sick of always being at each other's throats. If we're not having sex we're arguing. If we're not arguing we're pummeling each other. Well I won't go along with it anymore. For god's sake Katsuki you have _never_ told me that you love me. We've been in a "relationship" for _three_ years."

Finally his grip loosened a bit, and his infuriated expression shifted, eyes widening ever so slightly in shock. But that didn't last long. He just looked pissed off all over again and shook Izuku some more before stopping.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked, as if her concerns and frustrations were totally unfounded. "Are you kidding me!? Okay so we fight, so fucking what? What people that are together like us _don't_? And you haven't said those shitty words to me either, so don't try to pin all of it on me!"

Katsuki finally let go of her so he could angrily run his hands through his wild hair. The green eyed woman stepped back slightly, her bare feet shifting on the cold concrete as she rubbed gingerly at her bruising upper arms. Now that he wasn't literally yelling in her face anymore she allowed herself to calm slightly. Enough so that she didn't start screeching like a banshee the next time he said something insensitive. And Katsuki _would _say something insensitive.

"You can't seriously believe that the way we are is normal or healthy." Izuku finally said, frowning. "If you do you're even more deranged than I thought. And of course I haven't said those words, how could I have?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki asked, looking as if he seriously didn't know how difficult he was as a person.

He probably did but he was too proud to admit it. Izuku's button nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought and she gestured at him flippantly.

"Trying to have a serious conversation with you is impossible." She stated. "I'd get a better response out of a brick wall."

"This is _bullshit_." Katsuki snarled, already fed up.

"No. Our _relationship_ is bullshit. It's a sham. We hate each other's guts." Izuku stated. "It's time to face the facts, we're not star crossed or troubled, we're just downright incompatible. And it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"You can't just up and decide shit like that by yourself!" Katsuki yelled.

"I can when the other party is being an idiot." Izuku shot back. "I'm leaving you. I'm serious. We're done. I'm not even sure why you're acting like you didn't see this coming. You know we're not good for each other. You even tell me every chance you get how much I piss you off."

"Because you _do _piss me off." Katsuki barked. "How fucking stupid can you be? Yes we fight, yes you drive me absolutely crazy. But why the fuck would I have spent three years doing shit like fighting with you and fucking you if I didn't want to? If I was really so miserable why the fuck would I have chased after you today like I do _every_ goddamn time you get your panties in a knot?"

Izuku opened her mouth to argue but he just plowed on over her.

"I'll be the first one to tell you there isn't a person on this planet that pisses me off more than you do." Katsuki declared, scowling. "Sometimes I want to fucking throttle you, 'cause you're a smug, shitty ass nerd who's always testing me. But it's because you're _you_ that I haven't just blown you the fuck up and pissed off. You know damn well I don't do anything that I don't want to. So stop telling me how I feel, because you couldn't be more wrong."

Izuku pursed her lips, mulling over his words. Finally she just huffed before deciding to answer.

"So what then?" The woman asked huffily. "You want to continue fighting all the time and kicking each others butts? What about that is appealing?"

"It works for us." Katsuki gritted. "The hell are you trying to fix something that isn't broken for anyways? Don't give me that horseshit about being "tired". About us being "toxic". You _like _fighting with me. You _like _it when I rough you up, and you know I like it too."

Izuku bristled, feeling her face grow slightly warm at his shameless declarations. But she didn't refute his claims. How could she? Izuku was a lot of things but never a liar. Not a very good one at least.

"That's horrible." She told him. "Don't say things like that."

"It's the truth." He stated solemnly.

"It's not— I'm not—" Izuku stuttered, flushing a deeper shade of red.

"Stop _lying_." Katsuki growled, his zeal returning quick as a whip. "You only have a problem with the way we are because you're too concerned about what everyone else is running their mouth about. It's none of their _business_. And we don't have to be like everyone else when we're both fine with the way we are."

Izuku blinked, completely taken aback. She opened her mouth.

"I—"

"Someone's always gonna have something to say." Katsuki told her, cutting her off. "But that's the thing, those are just words. They don't have to mean shit if you don't let them."

"I've already made up my mind." Izuku said, her mouth trembling as she tried to hold onto her resolve.

She had never been good at staying angry. Especially not at Kacchan. And certainly not when he actually exercised his pragmatism.

"Oh yeah." Katsuki rolled his eyes again. "You're leaving me, right? And I'll bet you'll be leaving me again in about two days when we find something else to get pissed off at."

Ugh.

Izuku's mouth twitched with newfound irritation. Even if she didn't stay upset he could always find a surefire way to make her angry all over again. No one pushed Izuku's buttons like Katsuki did. No one got under her skin as thoroughly and downright made her blood boil like he could. She had never cared enough, (even with her huge bleeding heart) about someone else to let them affect her quite the way that Katsuki did.

"You're the absolute worst." Izuku told him without fear. The years had done her confidence wonders, and she didn't hold her tongue for Katsuki anymore, even if he was one of the only ones to bring out her old stuttering habit.

He smirked at her, mean and quite sincere in his self assurance.

"And you're a shitty, over dramatic nerdy bitch but I don't want any other piece of shit." Katsuki said. But Izuku would be damned if she showed on her face how much that turned her insides into sugared honey. "So you can get as mad as you want, slap me across my face and leave me as many times as you want, but I meant what I said."

"And what did you say, you absolute jerk?" Izuku questioned, crossing her arms.

"I told you I don't do anything I don't want to." Katsuki declared, stepping right into her personal bubble.

Izuku didn't protest as his large hands slipped around her trim waist gently and pulled her against him. The number two hero was forced to uncross her arms, laying her palms flat against her boyfriend's sculpted chest. The top of her head just reached his jawline, so he had to dip his head a bit. Already Izuku could feel the rest of her protests dying on the back of her tongue as his nose whispered against hers.

Izuku's breath hitched as their eyes locked. He was so close that she could see the different shades of red in his irises under the dim glow of a streetlight, and she could discern the small hints of gold they held as well.

He was such an insufferable jerk. It wasn't fair for him to look so handsome.

"So what does that tell you, hm Deku?" Katsuki murmured against her lips, almost touching them with his own. "What does that tell you, when you piss me off and make me want to throttle you, and tell me that you'll leave me but I still chase after you after everything is said and done?"

Something in Izuku's chest twisted at the truth in those words.

Really, they were so messed up, but Katsuki had said it perfectly before hadn't he? It _worked _for them.

And yes, it had been three years and he hadn't told her that he loved her, but hadn't he been _showing _her how he felt all along? Izuku knew damn well he'd never chase after _anyone_ for any reason. People chased after him. Things started with him and ended with him; always victorious. Always the one with the last word and the last one standing.

But he always _always _went after her when she stormed off. And yes, he talked crazy to her, and they roughed each other up on occasion, but never did they hold that against each other. Not for long anyway.

Katsuki went against his very own nature by following her.

If that wasn't him showing love then Izuku didn't know what love even was. Again, they were beyond messed up but…

Izuku looked into Katsuki's red eyes, watching him watch her. There was no longer any anger in his eyes. No, they were warm and honest. He didn't need to say anything because he always spoke truth with his gaze. Izuku had learned to be good at receiving his emotions from his body language and facial expressions.

She knew what she saw.

_'Darn it.' _Izuku thought. _'He got me...'_

Emerald green eyes stung, glistening as they welled with tears.

"Fucking hell Deku I _swear_ if you start crying after all the shit you just gave me—" He began, only to be cut off by his girlfriend who slid her hands up the hard planes of his chest, smoothening over the sides of his throat and taking hold of his face in her hands.

Izuku's thumbs stroked caringly at Katsuki's cheeks, careful with his right because her handprint was still emblazoned across its surface. The blonde man watched her again with that deep, keen red gaze of his. Katsuki rose a single blonde brow at her, asking her what she was going to do. And Izuku decided she wanted to destroy the small distance between them.

So she did.

Their lips met with years worth of familiarity, melding together softly as they clutched at one another.

Katsuki's lips were so soft. So warm. He knew just how to tilt his head, and just how much to open his mouth to deepen their connection. He tasted like cinnamon.

Izuku's fingers caressed his smooth cheeks, they were cold from being out in the night air.

"Kacchan." Izuku breathed, breaking away with a small smack of their lips.

"Oh. So it's "Kacchan" again huh?" Katsuki mocked.

The female hero simply lovingly pecked his lips again in apology, one, two, three times.

She loved him.

Izuku loved this foul tempered, filthy mouthed petty man that drove her absolutely crazy. He was a complete asshole but she had never been in love with anyone else and she knew in her heart of hearts that she never would be.

Said petty asshole pressed his own kisses to his lover's mouth, only making her tears flow more heavily because the way he kissed her was so sweet. How could she ever insinuate he didn't love her when his nature was to burn bright and destructively but he handled her like hand blown glass in moments like this? God they were both goners.

_'Kacchan...' _Her mind sang.

The tip of Katsuki's tongue melted Izuku's thoughts away as it slid over her bottom lip, and she tilted her head so he could press against her so close it should've been criminal. His warm slick tongue slid into her mouth after she parted her lips, and she didn't fight it. Izuku went along with the languid pace of his affection, returning it in full. Their lips met again and again to express the depth of the feelings they harbored for one another in all the ways they had yet to verbalize.

After a few moments Katsuki broke away with a disgusted sneer as Izuku sniffled.

"You filthy fucking nerd, you got your snot on my mouth." He complained, lifting one of his hands away from her waist to aggressively scrub at his top lip.

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku nearly mewled, completely defeated by him yet again. "I'm s-sorry I told you I was leaving you."

"You fucking better be." He huffed uncharitably, his free hand going back to her waist.

Izuku wrapped her sore, bruised arms around his neck as her lips trembled pitifully. She winced a bit but two hand shaped bruises had nothing on utterly shattered arms. She could take it, and so much more.

"A-And I'm sorry I cursed at you." She stuttered, tears gushing out of her pretty green eyes.

Izuku had learned to curse with the best of them, of course from the King of Explosion himself, but she only did it when she was riled up. And only when she was riled up at him. He brought out the best and worst in her without a doubt.

"That's what I thought, shitty Deku." Katsuki grumbled, lifting his hands away from her middle to thumb away her tears gently, forcing her to let go of him. She clutched at his tank top instead as she cried. "Where do you get off talking crazy to me like that, huh? You must've lost your goddamn mind. I don't know why the hell I even put up with you."

Izuku startled out a little laugh, but stopped when Katsuki pressed a gentle kiss to her right eye, stopping anymore tears from escaping. Izuku's heart swelled with warmth as he soon gave the same sweet treatment to her other eye.

"Kacchan…" Izuku mumbled.

"Don't you start blubbering again." He warned her. "C'mon, I want to get back to the apartment. I need to disinfect my face since I got nerd germs on it."

Izuku pouted up at him. Talk about a mood killer.

"Kacchan that's mean." She protested.

Red eyes looked at her incredulously.

"Just a few minutes ago you slapped me across the face and told me you were dumping me. Then you said our relationship is bullshit."

Izuku blushed heavily. Green eyes dropped to the ground, scarred hands pulling away from his shirt to fiddle in front of her chest as it filled to the brim with shame and regret.

"I'm sorry." Izuku whispered, truly repentant. "I said some really horrible things. And even though I was angry I shouldn't have—"

"Deku."

The woman startled and looked up at serious ruby eyes.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, heart fluttering because of the way the moonlight spilled over her lover and made him look ethereal. The lunar rays highlighted his handsome features in all the best ways.

A roguish smirk stretched across the lips that she had just been kissing.

"Don't bother." Katsuki dismissed. "You can scream your apologies into your pillow, 'cause I'll be taking you from behind when we get home."

Izuku's heart damn near stopped and her face blazed bright red.

"KACCHAN!" She shrieked.

"Mm, yeah. I bet you'll scream for me just like that in a few minutes." He grinned.

Katsuki released a delighted bark of laughter and dodged nimbly when Izuku took a swing at his face.

Yeah.

What they had worked for them just fine.

* * *

**What do you think? Did I nail romance? Or at least land the hammer in its general direction? Not gonna lie I usually destroy romance plots lol.**


End file.
